


Karma (Actor's Cafe: Butler [Epilogue])

by wintermocha



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Denial, Gay, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, straight pride my ass, this got too deep and kinky to just be a "continuation"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintermocha/pseuds/wintermocha
Summary: i got juza's card for the actor cafe, and i got the urge to continue from where it left off so here's my own twist to the story(i also need more banju in my life so im feeding myself thru this)
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	Karma (Actor's Cafe: Butler [Epilogue])

Once the cafe closed for the day, Izumi and the rest of the Autumn Troupe waited outside for Juza to finish up.

"Good work today, Juza-kun!" Izumi said as Juza came out a few minutes later.

"Damn, Juza-san! You had all the ladies swooning over you! You gotta teach me how you do it sometime!" Taichi exclaimed cheerfully.

"Thanks."

"Ahaha! Looks like we were worried for no reason." Omi said.

"Yeah, but Settsu kept moping every time a customer got excited." Sakyo added.

"The fuck?! I did not, old geezer!" Banri denied.

"Watch your mouth, Settsu." was all Sakyo said, followed by a "Tch...!" from Banri.

"Welcome back, you guys!" Tsumugi greeted when they arrived back to the dorm.

"Heya! Heard it went well at the cafe today!" Kazunari said excitedly, as usual.

"Yeah." Juza replied.

"Looks like my lessons paid off, huh?" Tasuku said proudly.

"Err... It's probably better he doesn't know what actually happened..." Izumi whispered to Sakyo, and he nodded in agreement.

"It would have been so much easier for us if we switched roles, though." Yuki commented somewhat bitterly.

"Well, at least you guys experienced playing a role that's out of your comfort zone." Izumi said.

"...That's true." Juza said.

"Hey guys! Dinner's ready!" Tsuzuru called from the dining table.

"Yay! What are we having tonight?" Taichi asked.

"Hamburg steak, and fried rice made from last night's curry." Tsuzuru replied.

"Looks like we also have some leftover pizza from the other day." Omi added as he peeked in the fridge.

"Alright, may as well heat them up too." Tsuzuru told him.

"Yay! We have triangles tonight!" Misumi cheered.

Banri was unusually quiet during dinner, and he sometimes just played with the food on his plate, instead of actually eating. Without even noticing, he also had his head down and never looked at anyone.

"Hey, are you ok, Banri-kun?" Sakuya asked, which got everyone's attention and all of them simultaneously turned to Banri.

"Huh..? Ah, yeah, I'm good. Just not that hungry tonight." he played off as best as he could, and surprisingly, they all seemed to believe him and didn't question it further.

Everyone except Juza, that is.

After dinner, Juza was at his desk, doing homework, but got distracted by Banri's constant depressing sighs and "tsk..!"s while he played in his phone.

"Will you _please_ shut up for just one minute..?!" Juza scowled at him.

"And will you stop acting all superior over me..?!" Banri retorted.

Honestly, Banri didn't know why he said that; he knew he should have just stayed quiet, at least, but he'd been on edge ever since he had to help Juza practice serving as a butler, and even more so the next day, when he was working. He didn't even seem like a butler at all, hell, he even cursed a few times on accident in front of the customer. Normally, seeing him be all clumsy during his work would crack Banri up, but seeing how the customers always swooned every time he spoke, he became pissed and also... jealous?

"The hell're you talkin' about, Settsu?" Juza asked, annoyed. Banri stuttered and stayed quiet for a while before replying,

"Nothing. Forget I said anything.". He got up and headed for the door until Juza grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"Let go of me, you bastard!"

"Not 'til you explain yourself, jackass!"

"And why do I have to explain anything to you?!"

"I have the right to know if it involves me!"

Silence fell between them for what felt like an eternity, and the only sounds they could hear was Banri's deep breaths and soft sniffles. _"Fuck! You can't cry over some stupid shit like this! You're supposed to prove you're better than Hyodo, damn it!"_ Better at what though, he didn't really know at that point anymore. Putting his pride first, of course, he tried to push Juza's buttons by challenging him, as usual.

"Think you've become better since you got all those girls swooning over you?"

"The hell?! 'Course not! What, you jealous or somethin'?"

"No, just saying that I could do just as good, if not better than you." Banri taunted.

"'Kay, then prove it." Juza said as he tossed a bag that was laid by the couch at him.

"You're fucking kidding me..."

"You tell me. You gonna prove it to me or what?"

"Fine, fine." Banri groaned as he trudged his way to the bathroom.

A minute later, he came back out wearing the same uniform and apron Juza had worn earlier, and his hair slightly pulled back by his headband.

"Hmph. Not bad." Juza commented with a small smirk on his face.

"Sh-shut up, asshole!" Banri scowled.

"Well, what better place t'do this than downstairs, right?" Juza insisted as he walked out of the room with a smug look on his face and Banri following behind. 

_"I'm gonna kill this bastard later...!"_ Banri thought as they made their way to the lounge.

Fortunately for Juza, and unfortunately for Banri, the rest of the Autumn Troupe, Tsumugi, and Azuma, were still there.

"Oh, hey Ju-" Tsumugi was about to greet them until he noticed Banri and stopped mid-sentence, which caught the others' attention.

"Ooh! What'cha doing wearing Juza's cafe apron, Banny?" Taichi asked in a seemingly teasing tone.

"I see you two have gotten into another one of your stupid squabbles..." Sakyo sighed, but hid a smile of amusement.

"Is Banri-kun your butler right now, Juza...?" Omi asked.

"Yep." he replied with the most smug of all smiles. Banri didn't even need to be beside or in front of him to know how he looked at that moment, and it pissed him off. "Hey, why don't you guys boss Settsu around, too?"

"Hah?! Are you shitting me?!" Banri yelled.

"Sure. Why not." Sakyo quickly agreed.

"Oh my. Would that really be ok, Juza-kun?" Azuma asked in both shock and excitement.

"'Course. He's s'posed to prove he's "better" than me here, right, Settsu?" Juza teased.

"Tch..!"

"Hey, is that really how you treat your master, huh?"

Banri gulped in embarrassment and regret before replying, "I'm sorry, M-Master.", which Juza responded with a smirk and a small chuckle.

"Hey, Butler. Make me some tea, will you?" Sakyo commanded.

"One for me too, please." Azuma added.

"Me too, please." Tsumugi said.

"Make that four." Omi said.

"Y-yes, of course. I-I shall make your tea right away." Banri stuttered with a slight bow.

Enjoying Banri's suffering, Juza sat down next to Taichi with a wide grin that refused to leave his face.

"So, how did you guys end up in this situation?" Taichi asked.

"Hmm... 's better you don't know." Juza replied teasingly.

"Aww! That's not fair!" Taichi whined.

"Haha! I'm sure he just wants to protect Banri-kun a little right now, right?" Omi guessed.

With how easily Omi saw through him and the way he phrased his sentence, Juza ended up blushing a little, but not enough for them to point it out or question him. He just nodded in reply, and avoided eye contact.

"Aw, look who's getting shy now." Azuma teased.

"'m n-not..." Juza weakly denied while looking away from them.

"It's nice to see that your enjoying the situation, though, I guess." Tsumugi said with a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

Just then, Banri returned with a tray holding a somewhat fancy tea pot and four matching tea cups. He gently placed it down on the table, and gracefully poured the tea in the four cups. With how long Juza was practicing the night before, he was even able to pick up some of Tasuku's lessons, and that made it seem as if he's had a couple years of experience at being a butler.

"He is rather graceful, don't you think?" Azuma whispered to the others.

"Yeah, he ain't bad." Sakyo admitted.

"Pretty fast, too." Tsumugi added.

"Here is your tea, sirs. I hope you'll enjoy them." Banri said as he just finished passing them to the four who requested for it, and bowed slightly while waiting for their responses.

"I'm impressed, Banri-kun. Not only did you display grace and finesse when pouring the tea, but it tastes delicious too." Azuma praised.

The other three agreed as well. Taichi and Juza got curious, and asked for some too.

"R-right away." Banri said as he took the tray with the tea pot and brisk walked back to the kitchen.

Only a few minutes later, Banri came back with a newly filled tea pot and two more tea cups. He gracefully poured the tea, and gently gave them to Taichi and Juza. Banri didn't miss the way the corners of Juza's lips curled upwards to form a very subtle smile, which made his heart skip a beat, but he quickly brushed away the thought and feeling.

"E-enjoy your tea." he said as he took a step backwards from them.

"'s good. Did you put honey in here?" Juza asked.

Banri smiled proudly and replied, "Glad you noticed, Master. I thought you would like it since you are fond of sweets, after all.", which earned him a shy smile from Juza.

The others eyed each other and were smiling secretively amongst themselves; they didn't need to speak to know what they were all thinking: Banri is almost like Juza's real butler.

Slowly, each of them started to leave to go to their rooms after thirty minutes or so until Banri and Juza were alone. Banri had been standing up the whole time as a form of respect, even when they were already alone.

"You can sit down, y'know?"

"O-okay." Banri said as he sat on the sofa adjacent to where Juza was, and even sat upright with his hands on his lap.

"Y'can answer normally this time. Why're you so upset during dinner?"

"I-I was fine, idiot." Banri denied even without changing his sitting position.

"Liar. You can't hide your expressions from me anymore. We've been living together long enough for me to know these things."

"U-uhm... just felt like I'd lost or somethin'."

"What d'ya mean..?"

"Dunno. I guess.. the way those customers reacted to ya made me feel like... I'd been defeated somehow, and not just that, but I might have even gotten.. jealous."

Juza was stunned after hearing that last part, and he slowly started to blush.

"Shit..! Forget you ever heard that..." Banri panicked and looked away from him.

"...Who were you jealous of?"

"Huh..?" he turned back to look at Juza

"Were ya jealous of me, or the customers?"

"...I ain't tellin' you that."

"That was an order, Butler. Answer me honestly."

Banri gulped quietly before answering, "The customers.", and a blush slowly started to creep up his face.

"Now tell me why."

"You f-!" Banri stopped mid-sentence to take a deep sigh, then answered after looking away, "I-I was bothered by how they were so all over you, I guess...?" 

Juza paused as his blush started to grow redder and hotter by the second. "So, ya don't want other people havin' my attention then?"

"N-no...! Don't be ridiculous, idiot."

"Hey." Juza paused for a few seconds. "Look at me."

Reluctantly, Banri turned his head to face him. Juza removed his jacket and got up from the sofa, approached Banri, rested one knee on the sofa and placed a hand on the sofa beside Banri's head before leaning in until their lips were just about an inch away from each other.

"Tell me if you want me to move closer or not." Juza commanded.

Breath shaky, and with a rather loud gulp, Banri quickly leaned in and closed the gap between their lips, kissing Juza with a desperation he didn't know existed within himself. Though caught off guard at first, Juza slowly melted into the kiss and pressed back.

"You didn't even answer me." Juza remarked after pulling away a few seconds later.

"Tch. I think that told you more than enough." Banri retorted as his blush slowly grew redder.

With a little smirk, Juza held Banri's waist and flipped their positions, so that he'd be the one sitting on the sofa, and Banri sitting on his lap. Before Banri could say anything, Juza pulled him back in for another kiss, this time, wrapping his arms around his waist. Banri stiffened at first, but then quickly relaxed and wrapped his hands around Juza's neck to deepen their kiss. As it grew more heated, Juza slipped his hand under Banri's shirt and stroked his back and sides, which made the other moan helplessly at the sudden contact.

Not wanting to be outdone, Banri lifted Juza's shirt with one hand and gracefully stroked his chest and stomach. Juza winced and moaned softly at first, but then he used his other hand to grab Banri's hair and tugged on it harshly. Banri suddenly pulled away while trying to contain his moans, but Juza quickly attacked his lips again, slipping his tongue into his mouth.

Banri could barely keep up anymore; his knees giving in, and all his weight falling onto Juza. Even the look of ecstasy on his face showed how much he'd melted under Juza's touch already. Maybe all the mental stress and exhaustion he'd been feeling for the past two days contributed to how weak he felt, but at the same time, he couldn't help but feel relieved at the moment.

Banri just let Juza play and explore in his mouth without even resisting or trying to fight back anymore. The overwhelming feeling of pleasure had almost completely clouded his thoughts, and he could barely even comprehend how or why they were _making out_ ; he and Juza were supposed to be enemies, but overtime, he grew a really soft spot for him without even realizing, and even though they never exchanged words of love, adoration, or anything sweet to each other, here they were, kissing and touching each other like they had been waiting for this moment all their lives.

Without breaking the kiss, Juza gently pushed Banri down on the sofa, and as if on instinct, Banri wrapped his arms around Juza's neck. While still licking and sucking the inside of Banri's mouth, Juza continued to caress his chest and stomach.

Once he had enough, he pulled back and swiftly removed Banri's shirt, and without a single pause, leaned back down and started mercilessly kissing and sucking on Banri's neck, which made him moan loudly in immense pleasure.

"H-Hyo...do..!" Banri cried out as he gripped Juza's shirt tightly, practically crumpling it in his hand.

Juza snapped back to his senses after hearing Banri's strained voice calling his name. He suddenly stopped, and slowly leaned up to look at Banri, who was still catching his breath and face almost as red as Taichi's hair.

"S-sorry. I went too far, didn't I..?" he asked regretfully.

Banri slowly shook his head with a subtle smile and sat himself up before he quickly, but gently, grabbed his chin with one hand and kissed him softly and sweetly. Juza instantly kissed him back just as gently.

When they pulled away, they stared at each other's eyes, and even though neither of them said a word, the silence wasn't awkward.... until one of them decided to speak up.

"So, what got into ya there?" Banri asked with that shit eating grin of his.

"Right back at ya, bastard. You started it."

"I mean, I kinda told you my part already before you started to attack me, so now it's your turn." he teased.

"Tch..." Juza stayed silent for a while before continuing, "I guess... I started to like ya the more we spent time together? Thought I was just thinking of ya as a friend, but... seein' ya all nice and proper tonight made me, um.... feel even more than that.. I guess."

Banri noticed the way Juza's blush spread the longer he spoke, but he felt his own face burning even more after Juza said all of that. Without showing any sign of embarrassment, Banri decided to tease him further.

"So I take that that was a confession?"

"N-no, 'course not! Shut up, idiot..!"

Banri smirked, took Juza's hand, and kissed him sweetly on the cheek before whispering to his ear, "But I was gonna say I wouldn't mind going out with you."

Juza's eyes shot open in shock, and the blush on his face went about five more darker shades of red. He slowly turned his head towards Banri and looked him straight at the eye, but he couldn't make any words come out of his mouth.

"Hey," Banri started as he leaned back on the sofa. "if you don't wanna say anything, then you know, you can kiss me if it's a yes, or not if it's a no."

Juza froze in his place for almost a whole minute, but when Banri took a breath as he was about to say something, Juza heard this and instantly turned around and seized his lips. Banri instinctively kissed back and wrapped his arms around him while being unable to hide the stupid smile forming on his lips. They pulled away a minute later, both panting heavily, but also looking at each other lovingly and ecstatically. 

"We should probably go back to our room now." Juza said awkwardly as he got off the sofa.

Banri followed after him after picking up the shirt Juza tossed aside earlier. On the way there, a thought had come to Banri.

"Hey, wait, does that mean you have some sorta "Master" and "Servant" kink or something?" he asked out of nowhere.

Juza suddenly blushed again, and protested, "N-no! The fuck's with that, Settsu?!", but in his head, Juza was actually questioning himself.

Banri chuckled and said, "Well, ya certainly made it sound like you do when you were explaining yourself earlier."

"What about you, huh? Don't think I didn't notice how ya called only me "Master"."

"I-I was just in my role at the time, alright?! Nothing big!" Banri defended desperately to which Juza just chuckled at his reaction.

"......So, this mean we're, uh..."

"Sure are," Banri interrupted. "boyfriend~."

"Shut up..." Juza said shyly while Banri just chuckled at his reaction.

A bit after that conversation, they arrived at their room and quietly closed the door, so they wouldn't disturb the others. Juza was about to head back to his desk until Banri spoke up.

"Hey, Hyodo."

"Yeah?"

"I want more."

Juza slowly turned around, his face a bright shade of red, to see Banri still standing near the door and, of course, with that shit eating grin of his. Juza walked towards him, Banri's grin only growing wider the closer he got to him.

"You're asking for it." Juza muttered as he grabbed Banri's wrist and dragged him to the sofa before throwing him onto it. Surprisingly, Banri didn't get pissed at being thrown onto it, but instead, he sat up slightly and looked at Juza as if he was challenging him.

"Dunno if I can hold back once we start, 'kay?" Juza claimed as he took his shirt off and threw it aside before climbing on top of Banri.

"Hmph. You might not even be able to satisfy me enough with your best."

"We'll see about that." Juza declared as he leaned down and violently kissed him, almost immediately slipping his tongue into his mouth too. Banri held Juza's neck with one hand, and used the other to touch and play with his chest again.

"Settsu."

"Hm..?"

"...I love you."

"Heh. I know."

"Jackass..."

"Just teasing, idiot. I love you too."

Just from those simple words, they both knew it would be a long night ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry


End file.
